The present invention relates to a power hand tool having a detachable handle.
Most power hand tools have a handle, and some of the handles are detachable, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,805. The electrical switch for operating a power hand tool is usually located on the handle, as in the case disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,805, such that the thumb or fingers of the hand gripping the handle can readily reach the switch for operating it. As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,805, the connection of the handle to the hand tool body and the provision of the switch are complicated.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such problems by providing a power hand tool having a detachable handle.
According to the invention, there is provided a power hand tool comprising a body, an internal electric motor, an output driving shaft rotatable by the motor, a holder for holding a cutting bit and rotatable by the shaft for, in turn, rotating a cutting bit for cutting, an electrical switch provided on the body for controlling the operation of the motor, and a detachable handle for the body. The handle has a first, fixed end releasably connected to the body, a middle section extending to form a relatively large gap with the body sufficiently wide to allow the handle to be gripped by a hand, and a second, free end. The free end extends to approach a region on the surface of the body adjacent and reaching short of the switch and forms a relatively small gap with the region sufficiently narrow to retain said hand gripping the handle.
Preferably, the second end of the handle extends towards the region in a curved manner.
Preferably, the second end of the handle, does not cover the switch or an operating member.
It is preferred that the gap has a width less than 10 mm, and more preferably less than 6 mm.
It is preferred that the first end of the handle is crooked.
In a preferred embodiment, the first end of the handle is connected to the body by means of an annular connector securable to the body.
More preferably, the connector comprises a collar for securing, around the body and a protrusion extending from one side of the ring to locate the first end of the handle.
Further more preferably, the first end of the handle has two parts, which are closable together to embrace the protrusion for connection therewith.
Further more preferably, the first end of the handle and the protrusion are both crooked and through substantially the same angle.
It is preferred that the connector include a part for locating a positioning ring for a cutting bit held by the holder to define a cutting plane.
The power hand tool may be a spiral cutting tool.